False Glamour
by Keli
Summary: Things are not always how they appear to be.. C&M story. R&R!


A/N: Okay so here's my new story.. I thought of it in my history class. It's not set in any season because this is the set up: Monica & Chandler are big movie stars. Monica knows Rachel & Phoebe. Chandler knows Ross and his other friend named Jake. Please review. on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah. Do you think they are mine? Even though I wouldn't mind owning Matthew Perry but he's a person like it's been said millions of times. But the lyrics don't belong to me..  
  
~*~  
  
Monica sighed as she stepped out of the closet. Everyone was always telling her how much they envied her and how she had the perfect life. Sure she had money, a successful career, the house of her dreams, and every new style that came out from designers. But they were all materialistic and she didn't have enough fulfilling her personal life. Sure she had a few close friends. There was always Rachel and Phoebe. But lately they had started to drift apart, and apart from that she hadn't been getting any auditions and her fame was starting to go out and that was scaring her.  
  
And above all she thought about there was one thing she thought about the most. A husband. She wanted love. True, deep love. She wanted a marriage and she wanted kids. And she hadn't even had a boyfriend in so long she couldn't remember the last time she had kissed a guy when she wasn't filming. She felt so empty sometimes and she knew it was her fault and she could easily change it by getting out there. But there was something stopping her and she didn't know what.  
  
'Maybe I'll find a marriage proposal in my mailbox' she laughed. Then she sighed knowing she never had a good sense of humor. And that only made her think of a good friend she used to have. She walked down her driveway and out to her mailbox. She opened it and took out the mail. She skimmed through it as she walked into her house.  
  
Bill. Bill. Junk. 'Ooh wow. 300 free minutes'. Bill. Letter from my mom. 'Oh joy'. Script. Wait? Script? She took the script from the pile while throwing the rest on the counter. As she read through the plot of the story she smiled. The girl in the movie was incredibly lucky and had the perfect life. 'Maybe it will make my spirits higher'. She copied down the call-back number and stuck it to the fridge.  
  
It said call-back on Monday if you decide to take it. That gave her 2 days. This was her new beginning and she was going to start it off positively. She picked up the phone and dialed Rachel and Phoebe. This was it. She was getting back on her horse. Now maybe all she needed was her prince.  
  
~*~  
  
Chandler grinned as he made his way onto the stage and shook Jay Leno's hand. It was time like these he really loved his career. He didn't care about the fame but what the people thought. His main purpose was to make the fans happy. He had everything he wanted. But he was heartbroken. He had just broken up with his last girlfriend, Allie. She was such a great woman and he thought she was the one. But she thought otherwise. He still remembered her exact words and they tore at him  
  
"So Allie, I was thinking, you mean a lot to me and these past months have been great." He stopped and smiled at her and she smiled back. "So, how about you move in with me?"  
  
The smile faded from her face and he became incredibly nervous. He didn't think she'd need more than a second to think about it.  
  
She let out a small laugh. "You're kidding right? I mean you and I, we're just a fling. I thought we had settled this."  
  
He felt his heart broke as soon as she said 'Kidding'. "Well I thought we were turning into something great. Is it my fucking fault I let myself fall in love with you?" He stopped. He had never said that to her before and he knew nothing good could come from it.  
  
"I don't need this right now." She sighed. "I just lost my husband and, and you're asking so much of me."  
  
"Much of you? MUCH OF YOU? Get the hell out!" He had tears in his eyes as he said the last words to her he'd ever speak.  
  
His mind came back to the present. He didn't need to be sulking over the past. If she left it obviously wasn't meant to be. He was dazed the rest of the interview and became very embarrassed when Jay had to keep saying his name. He threw in some jokes so no one would notice his different behavior.  
  
As he drove home he wondered what kind of movie he wanted to do next. He wanted to do a romantic comedy. He loved comedy and he loved romance. He loved portraying characters get the love of their life while having fun. It was what he dreamt for every night. And he prayed one day he would get his chance.  
  
As he pulled into his driveway he stopped at his mailbox and grabbed the mail through the window. He pulled into the garage and headed into his house which he shared with his roommate Jake.  
  
The first piece of mail caught his eye. It was a new offer for a movie. He opened it and read the plot. It was a romantic comedy. 'Huh. Isn't ironic?"  
  
An old man turned ninety-eight  
  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
He smiled as he wrote down the number for the call back number. He went to search for his roommate to see what he wanted to eat.  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
He sighed and picked up the phone calling Ross to invite him over for Chinese take out. Knowing it was all going to be great.  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
The following day he arrived at the director's office to meet the cast of the movie and see who he would be playing romantic partners with. They always needed to check for chemistry. He walked in an immediately noticed a gorgeous woman. 'Maybe that's her. Yeah cause life is just that good.'  
  
The director came up to him in smiled. "Chandler. This is Monica. You'll be starring in the movie with her." They smiled at each other.  
  
Thought that I was going crazy  
  
Just having one those days yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
~*~  
  
As Monica looked at this guy she felt something she had never felt when first meeting anyone.  
  
They extended their hands at the same time. "Hi. I'm Monica" she managed it spit out. And she smiled the first genuine smile she had in a long time.  
  
He grinned back at her. Wow is he cute. "Chandler"  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
'cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time I knew  
  
We were meant to be as one  
  
Was tired of running out of luck  
  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
~*~  
  
And that's it for the first chapter. 1st song - "Ironic" lyrics by Alanis Morisettee. 2nd song - 'Love at first sight' by Kylie Minogue.  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
